Be a Little Inappropriate
by mountaingirl47
Summary: Graduation is nearing. Amu might seem a little uptight as she works to get into a good university. Ikuto, on the other hand, doesn't want to do any work at all. With the chance that he might not graduate hanging over his head, Ikuto has no choice but to find a tutor. The only condition is that it has to be a hot girl. Maybe he can get the school's good girl to chill out.
1. Chapter 1

Morg: Heyo! New story time!

Ikuto: Is it going to be everything I want and more?

Amu: I sincerely hope not.

Morg: It's going to be epic because I'm writing it.

Ikuto: Riiiiight.

Amu: I doubt that.

Morg: Well, I don't own you, but I can write killer plots.

Ikuto: As long as you write them right.

Amu: Good luck.

Morg: This story won't be more than about five chapters, but it's one that has been playing around in my head for a while now. I just want to write it!

**~Be a Little Inappropriate~**

The bell for class rang. Most students hurried to get to where they were supposed to be. There was one boy in particular that didn't care much. He'd get there when he got there. The girls beneath his arms were stuck with him. Mostly because they weren't going to leave his side. The only thing to ruin his perfect morning was the girl with long pink hair that almost bumped into the girl on his right.

Ikuto wasn't sure what the girl's name was-the one with pink hair or the one beside him-though he did care that people didn't watch where they were going. Still, it wasn't worth his time if he didn't get bumped. The incident passed quickly from his mind.

Giggling, the girl that was lucky enough to walk with Ikuto on the way to class looked up at him as she batted her eyelashes. "Want to each lunch together?"

Considering he didn't know the girl's name, Ikuto gave a smirk in return before answering. "I don't make plans to eat with anyone."

"But-"

"This is my class. See you later."

Not bothering to look back, Ikuto entered his classroom. The teacher at the front of the room didn't look pleased with his late entrance. Then again, the old man should just be glad that Ikuto had shown up at all.

"Take your seat, Tsukiyomi. We have more important things to do than watch you stroll into class five minutes late."

Tsukasa was always a bitch. Ikuto hated that the man always seemed to have something to say. "Whatever."

XXX

Dodging students in the halls wasn't an easy task. Amu didn't mind it so much. In fact, she hardly thought about it. There were so many thoughts already going through her mind that small things like the other students didn't have room to fit there.

The library came into view just before the bell rang for everyone to head for class. Amu knew that the librarian had a soft spot for her. The old lady would give her a pass so that she wouldn't get in trouble with her teacher. The pinkette really needed the book she was there to pick up. Class, one that she had the highest grade in-Amu had the highest grade in all her classes-could wait a bit longer for her.

Scanning the isles, Amu found the book that she was going to need for a report. There was no way that she was going to allow a bad grade to bring down her perfect record. Not when applications for universities were due soon. There was no way that she wasn't going to be accepted to the one that she really wanted to attend.

Taking the book that she needed to the desk to check it out, Amu gave the older lady sitting there a smile. "Good morning. Just this one today."

Returning the smile, the librarian scanned the book before handing it back to Amu. "Are you going to be late to class?"

Trying to look a bit put out by that fact, Amu nodded her head. "Yes, but I really needed to get this book now. We have a report that's going to be due next week and I couldn't let anyone get to it before I did. You know how some students hog the best books."

Sighing because book hogging was a real problem that so many people were unaware of, the older lady picked up her pen. "I'll write you a pass then. You're a good girl. I know that you'll go straight to class from here."

With her book and her pass, Amu took off after waving and bowing her thanks. There was nowhere she had to go besides class.

XXX

As if school wasn't bad enough, Ikuto had to sit through boring classes. The class he was currently in was one of his worst ones. Mostly because he didn't do any of his homework and knew little about what his teacher was rambling on about, but also because it was just boring.

The bell rang, but Tsukasa wasn't finished with all his students just yet. "Hold on, Tsukiyomi."

Grumbling, Ikuto threw his bag back down onto the ground and waited for the rest of the students to leave. "What do you want?"

Moving so that he could sit on top of the desk in front of the one that Ikuto was lounging in, Tsukasa gave a quiet sigh. He knew how smart the boy before him was. Every teacher knew it. They just weren't able to get Ikuto to show it. "You're going to fail this class. I don't want that to happen."

Sighing, Ikuto dropped his head back so that he could look up at the ceiling rather than Tsukasa's face. "I don't really care if I do or not."

"You should." Tsukasa stopped to see if Ikuto would look back at him. The other didn't. "If you don't pass this class then you can't graduate."

As much as he didn't want to be having a conversation about his grades, Ikuto didn't want to talk about his graduation being taken away even more. "What do you mean by that? Are you threatening me?"

Chuckling, Tsukasa held up his hands to calm the other male down. "Of course not. I'm not the one that can make the decision. The school doesn't either. The education board will not let someone with such poor grades graduate. If you don't bring your grade up in my class then you won't be able to get your diploma. That's a fact. Not a threat."

"I don't know what you want me to do. If you're telling me that I'm going to fail then I've pretty much already failed."

Frowning, Tsukasa moved so that he wasn't sitting on the desk. Standing next to it, he looked down at his worst student. "You're not going to fail if you get an A on the final project. You have a little over a month to prepare for it. That should give you plenty of time to scrap enough together for an A."

Sighing, Ikuto slouched further in his chair. "You expect me to get an A? I don't even know what you talked about today."

Tsukasa was ready for that excuse. He'd known that Ikuto hadn't been paying attention to a word he'd been saying throughout the period. "That's why I'm going to set you up with a tutor. I'm going to have someone that has already taken the class and passed with flying colors help you. That way you can't cheat."

Rolling his eyes, Ikuto moved to get out of his desk. Tsukasa couldn't keep him there for much longer or else he was going to be late to his next class. Not that Ikuto cared. He was only using it as an excuse to get away from the other man. "Like I would cheat."

"I'm not saying that you would." Tsukasa moved to block the younger man's path. He wasn't quite finished. "You're to meet your tutor in the library today after school. Don't be late."

Sidestepping the other, Ikuto continued towards the door. "Look, I'm not going to let anyone tutor me." Pausing in his stride, Ikuto turned back with a smirk. "Unless it's a hot chick."

Tsukasa could only let out a sigh. It wasn't like he checked out any of the students that came through the school. "You'll just have to go and find out."

Ikuto left the classroom thinking that maybe he'd stop by to check it out.

XXX

"Amu!"

Turning to find one of her favorite teachers calling for her, Amu stopped in the hallway to wait for the older man to catch up. "What can I help you with, Tsukasa-sama?"

The man didn't just let anyone call him by his first name. Amu was special because she was just that amazing of a student. He really didn't mind if she dropped the formalities, but he understood why she didn't. "I have a favor to ask of you."

Shifting from foot to foot, Amu let out a quiet sigh. She wasn't going to get the studying that she was planning to get done during lunch done if she was doing favors for a teacher. "What is it?"

Knowing that the girl wouldn't refuse, Tsukasa went straight to the point. "I need you to tutor one of my students. I already told him to meet you in the library after school."

"I don't know if I can."

"He's going to fail and be unable to graduate if he doesn't get some help."

Twisting her fingers into the straps of her backpack, Amu frowned. As much as she hated the thought of someone not getting to graduate, she had things to do to boost her resume. "I don't know if I have time. Applications are going to be due soon."

Knowing that Amu was going to agree, Tsukasa just had to make the girl realize it as well. "Think about how good this would look on your resume. Not only can you graduate with perfect grades, but you're smart enough to make certain that others graduate as well."

When he put it that way, Amu had a hard time ignoring the offer. That would look really good on her resume. "Are you sure that he's going to pass? I don't want it to end up being something bad."

Tsukasa nodded. If there was anyone that could make Ikuto actually do anything then it would be Amu. She had the courage and the backbone to make that boy do what she wanted. There was no doubt in Tsukasa's mind about that. "Yes, if you stay on his case about doing his work. Don't let him skip out of tutor sessions and report to me if he gives you any problems beyond that. If he doesn't show up today then don't bother with it."

That seemed easy enough. Amu knew that she'd be able to handle anything that anybody in this school tried to throw at her. "I can do that. I'm not going to let him waste my time. I've got too much to do to allow that to happen. In the library after school?"

He'd known that he'd get her to do it. "That's what I told him. Let me know how it goes."

Amu waved as her favorite teacher walked away. At least the favor that he was asking of her hadn't eaten up too much of her lunch period. She could still get some stuff done before the bell rang.

XXX

Having barely stayed awake for the remainder of the day, Ikuto trudged through the halls. During the short periods that he'd been awake, he'd played with the idea of whether or not to show to the tutoring thing that Tsukasa had set up for him. Part of him didn't want to bother with it. Another part of him sort of wanted to graduate.

The part that won out and was currently commanding his body to walk towards the library was the part that wanted to know if Tsukasa had actually gotten him a hot tutor.

Ikuto couldn't say that he was disappointed as he walked through the library doors to see a girl with a long ponytail. Her pink hair swung just a bit as she turned her head to continue reading on the next page of her book. Maybe tutoring wouldn't be so bad.

Approaching the table, Ikuto slunk into the chair opposite of the girl he'd definitely classify as a hottie. "Yo."

Not bothering to look up until she reached the end of the paragraph that she'd been reading, Amu set aside her book to take in the boy that she was supposed to be helping. "I'm Hinamori Amu. If you miss a tutor session then I won't help you. Let's get started."

Then again, maybe Ikuto wasn't going to enjoy it so much.

.

Morg: So? What do you think?

Ikuto: Could have been better.

Amu: You say that about everything that doesn't have smut in it!

Morg: He has a point.

Ikuto: See!

Amu: But that isn't even in this story!

Morg: Who says?

Ikuto: Hell yeah!

Amu: Ugh!


	2. Chapter 2

Morg: Heyo! Such a great response to this story after only the first chapter! Thanks guys!

Ikuto: You can only be proud if you keep it up.

Amu: That's a lot of pressure for a second chapter.

Morg: Eh? I don't really mind. The pressure I put on myself to write great stories is already huge.

Ikuto: Why do you do that to yourself?

Amu: I mean, you don't own us. What's the point?

Morg: I just love writing. And I want to write you guys the best stories.

Ikuto: I know how you can make them better! ;3

**~Be a Little Inappropriate~**

Shuffling the papers on the table before her, Amu let out a quiet sigh as she read through her own notes. Ikuto was due to show up for their next tutor session any moment. Amu wanted to be completely prepared. Teaching another person something that she wasn't certain on would be impossible. That and she wanted to come across as being confident. If Ikuto didn't think she could teach him then she couldn't put this on her resume.

Looking through one of her lists of things she needed to complete that evening, Amu flicked her long ponytail over her shoulder. With graduation only being a few months away she didn't have much time to waste. Ikuto better show.

"Yo." Not at all being put out by the fact that Amu was waiting for him like a good little girl, Ikuto sat in his spot across the table from her. His eyes caught sight of the paper in her hands. "Is that a list? You make lists?"

Putting her paper down, Amu pulled the things they'd be talking about in their session in front of her. With Ikuto there, she needed to put him first. The faster they got through their lesson for that day the sooner she could go home and work on her own projects. "I do. Today we're going to learn about-"

Not wanting to let the subject of lists drop, Ikuto leaned forward to try and grab the small piece of paper. "Wait, are you the type of person that makes lists of their lists? That's so lame."

Annoyed that she'd been cut off midsentence, Amu gathered up the books and papers that weren't important for their study session. Cramming them into her bag, Amu sent a scowl across the table to her student. "What's lame is someone failing an easy class."

A bit shocked that the girl before him had such a strong bite, Ikuto couldn't help but smirk at the pinkette. "No, lame is when you work so hard on school work that you don't have any real fun in your life."

Huffing, Amu shook her head before pushing the notes she'd prepared towards Ikuto. "You know nothing about my life. Just like you know nothing about this subject. If you want to pass then shut up and listen."

"I could know about your life if you told me about it."

Glaring at the boy across from her, Amu didn't bother to shake her head. "No. Now pay attention."

Relenting, Ikuto slouched in his chair as he listened to Amu read to him about something stupid. Then again, he did learn it better when it was her sexy voice explaining it.

XXX

"Dude, look. There she is!"

Turning to see what the idiots beside him were talking about, Ikuto found them pointing at his tutor as she stood in the lunch line. Amu looked as though she couldn't stand still. Ikuto wasn't surprised. The girl probably had a million things that she thought she needed to be doing. She needed to take a chill pill. "What about her?"

The two guys gave Ikuto disbelieving looks. There was no way that he didn't know anything about that girl. "She's the only senior that's a virgin. Dude, what I wouldn't give to fuck her."

The other male at his table was quick to agree.

Frowning, Ikuto looked back down at his food. So what if Amu was a virgin. The girl had the right to sleep with or not with whoever she wanted. The fact that they were talking about her like that didn't sit right with him. Which was weird because he'd definitely said mean things about other girls before. "Leave her alone."

"What!?"

"Oh come on! You fucked Saaya! Leave some for the rest of us."

They thought he was telling them to back off because he wanted to be the one to fuck Amu. Ikuto may not have known her for more than a week, but he liked Amu's strong personality. She didn't take shit from anyone. "I mean it. Leave her alone."

The two could only stare in disbelief as Ikuto walked out of the cafeteria.

"What's up with him?"

The other male shrugged back at his friend. "Beats me. Are you going to listen?"

The first male smirked. "Hell no."

"Then let the best man win."

They shook on the deal.

XXX

"Hey babe."

Amu froze as an arm wound its way around her shoulder. No one in the school was allowed to touch her in such a familiar manner. She didn't have close friends that would do so. "Why are you touching me?"

The male chuckled as he tightened his hold on the girl. She'd be all too easy for him to conquer. "Just noticed that you're a cutie and I thought I'd come say hello."

"I suggest you take your hands off me." Amu counted to ten in her head as she waited for the male to do as she asked. He didn't. "I asked that you stop touching me."

"Why you gotta be like that? I just want to have some fun."

Twirling away so that the boy was no longer touching her, Amu didn't hesitate when she pulled her foot back and let it swing forwards. The boy let out a yell as he dropped to the ground in pain. Doors in the hall started opening, though Amu was less concerned about other students.

XXX

Ikuto hated to admit that he sort of understood what Tsukasa was talking about in class. The subject was actually really easy to understand now that he had the basics down. All thanks to Amu, though Ikuto wasn't about to actually thank anyone.

A commotion in the hallway pulled him out of his semi listening state. With most of the class more interested in what was happening, Ikuto didn't bother to resist getting up to look out the door. He wasn't at all surprised to see one of the guys he at lunch with on the ground in pain.

Amu stood over the boy. "Touch me again and I'll break your hand."

Sighing, Ikuto leaned against the door frame of his classroom. Other students were already in the hall. They were also curious to know what was happening. "I told you to leave her alone. Idiot."

Looking up, Amu caught sight of Ikuto. She nodded to him once before heading off down the hall. "See you after school, Tsukiyomi."

With a half assed wave, Ikuto turned to head back to his desk. He acted unaffected, though he couldn't help but be pleased that Amu had harshly rejected the idiot. She was much too hot for him.

XXX

Slinging his backpack onto his shoulder, Ikuto made his way towards the library. Amu would be there already, no doubt. She always beat him to the library where they met. Ikuto didn't bother to walk faster. Amu was used to waiting for him. She was probably looking at one of her lists anyways.

Not bothering to look up when Ikuto sat in the chair across from her, Amu finished her paragraph before putting her book aside. "You're getting closer to being on time."

Ikuto couldn't help but smirk at that comment. "It sounds like you want to spend more time with me."

"Trust me, that's the last thing I want."

Not bothering to reply to the comment, Ikuto simply sat quietly and waited for Amu to begin teaching him whatever she'd prepared for the day. He really didn't mind listening to her explain everything. Tsukasa had done a nice job in picking him a hot tutor.

The session went smoother than Amu had thought it would go considering she had kicked one of Ikuto's friends in the balls. "I'll see you on Thursday."

Ikuto paused before he got up from his chair. "Amu, why haven't you dated anyone?"

Faltering slightly as she was putting her books away, Amu stopped to brush her pink hair back from her face. Several of the shorter strands had escaped her ponytail. "I don't have time for it. Spending useless time with someone that won't be important in my future is a waste of what little time I have. I'm going to get into my dream college and pursue my career while other girls from my class get pregnant and waste their lives raising children of men that leave. No thanks."

A bit stunned as the pinkette walked out of the library, Ikuto thought about what she'd said. Amu wanted her future to be her own. Ikuto couldn't help but admire her for that.

XXX

"Ikuto-sama! Where are you going? Let's go to my house and play. My parents aren't home."

Looking down at the girl on his arm, Ikuto couldn't help the smirk on his lips. Invitations like the one she'd just given him came all the time. It'd been a while since he'd accepted one. "What if I come by later?"

Pouting, the girl pressed her boobs against his arm harder. "My parents will be home later. They aren't home now."

Glancing at his phone, Ikuto saw that he only had a few minutes to get to library for his study session. He had been doing better in class lately. He understood more. Maybe missing one tutor session wouldn't be so bad. "Okay. Let's go play."

The girl squealed as she pulled him down the hall.

XXX

Amu flipped another page of her book before looking at the clock. Ikuto was later than he usually was. The fact that the boy seemed as though he wasn't going to ever show up on time was why she brought work with her to do while she waited.

However, Amu was having a more and more difficult time reading what she was supposed to be reading. Ikuto was more than ten minutes late. The pinkette couldn't help but be a bit worried for the boy she tutored. Then again, the chances of him having an accident in the school were very unlikely.

Giving up waiting after twenty minutes, Amu wandered around the school for a bit. Looking for Ikuto made her feel a bit stupid, but she'd warned him that if he ever skipped then she wouldn't help him anymore.

Anger beginning to build within her, Amu slid her backpack onto her back before heading for home. Ikuto hadn't shown at all during their usual tutoring time. He'd skipped. She was no longer going to help him. Amu hoped the boy failed and had to repeat their senior year. He could die a loser for all she cared.

XXX

The sun was long gone as Ikuto walked home. Part of him felt bad about ditching Amu, though he couldn't say that he completely regretted it. The girl that took him home was into some kinky shit. It was good to get rid of some of his frustrations. Though Amu's comment about girls getting pregnant made Ikuto a bit more cautious than he had been before.

There was no doubt in his mind that he felt guilty about missing a session. Ikuto shrugged it off as he entered his house. He'd simply have to apologize at school the next day. He could easily make up some lame excuse and Amu would believe him and they'd just meet next week like they usually did. He had nothing to worry about.

.

Morg: Amu's going to kill him.

Ikuto: I would never do that.

Amu: Do what? Have sex?

Morg: I think that's expecting a lot.

Ikuto: Oh I have sex. But I wouldn't do it with someone besides Amu.

Amu: We don't have sex!

Morg: Why are you blushing so hard?

Ikuto: I think you know why.

Amu: No one knows anything!


	3. Chapter 3

Morg: Heyo! So life in China is cool. I really enjoy my job. It's fairly rewarding.

Ikuto: No one cares about that. Get to the story.

Amu: Harsh.

Morg: It's partly true though. The readers came to read.

Ikuto: I have no idea how you became a teacher. Seriously? The readers came to read?

Amu: At least she doesn't own us.

Morg: Maybe someday…

**~Be a Little Inappropriate~**

The worst thing about going to bed angry was waking up angry. Amu had definitely woken up angry. Part of her really wasn't surprised that Ikuto had skipped. The majority of her mind was rather pissed that he had. The man had been getting better in the subject, but they still had a long ways to go before he was anywhere close to getting the A he needed. That and Amu just knew that the reason for his absence was going to be something incredibly stupid. There was no way something had actually happened to him to make Ikuto miss their session. Amu wasn't worried about him. At least, not yet. His safety could be a concern after she got her hands on him.

Dragging her brush through her hair, Amu scowled at her mirror. If Ikuto thought that she was going to keep helping him after he missed when she specifically told him not to, then he definitely had another thing coming to him. Sure, he was an idiot. That was the reason that he needed a tutor, but she had had no idea that he was really that dumb.

Storming out her front door, ponytail swinging, Amu barely grumbled a goodbye to her parents. They wouldn't take offense to her cold personality. They thought she was cool for it. Then again, Amu's mind wasn't really focused on her parents. Not when she had an idiot to destroy.

XXX

Ikuto couldn't shake the feeling that his day wasn't going to be a good one. Something just felt off. There were plenty of bad omens around him. Like the fact that his toothpaste had fallen off the bristles of his toothbrush before he'd gotten it into his mouth. That was never a good thing. And he'd had to actually look for his favorite pair of shoes when they should have been waiting for him by the door. Something was just off. He contemplated getting back into bed and calling in sick.

Despite his morning not being the best, Ikuto still got himself to school. He wasn't early, but he wasn't late. At least he had that going for him. The girls that always seemed to be waiting for his arrival also made him a bit more optimistic about his day. Not a lot could go wrong when everything about him was so right.

Smirking, Ikuto just wrapped his arms around a couple of the girls that were waiting for him. Things were definitely looking up. "Ladies, let's get to class."

Their giggles never sounded so good. Surely his day could only get better.

That's what he thought until a pink ball of fury stood directly in his path. Ikuto blinked as he stared down at Amu. She never approached him in school. Then again, he had skipped their tutoring session the night before. Man, did she look pissed. "Hey, Amu."

Eyes narrowing to slits, Amu turned to look at one girl and then the other. "Leave."

Ikuto wasn't at all surprised to find that the two girls that he'd been walking with didn't hesitate to run for it. He would have, too, if not for the fact that he knew Amu would definitely kill him. "Don't be rude to people you don't know."

Turning her glare back to the boy she despised above the rest, Amu let out a silent sigh. She'd already known that Ikuto hadn't done anything except decide to skip. Still, seeing that he was perfectly fine and flirting with sluts still stung. "You have one chance to explain yourself. Did I not tell you that if you missed then I wouldn't waste my time?"

So maybe skipping hadn't been the best idea that he'd ever had. Ikuto couldn't help but run his fingers through his hair. For the first time in his life, he actually, sort of, maybe felt bad about something he'd done. There was no doubt that Amu had spent the time in the library working on other work. It wasn't like he'd completely wasted her time. He'd only missed once. "Something came up."

The excuse was half-assed, if that. All it did was infuriate Amu more. To think she'd even given him a chance to explain himself. Amu was so angry that she couldn't do anything but clench her fists and grit her teeth. "To think I wasted time actually looking for you to make certain that you weren't hurt. Fuck that and fuck you. We're done."

Ikuto as stunned. The girl before him, the one that he'd assumed was so full of herself to not have room to think about others was admitting to being worried about him because he hadn't been there. It wasn't that he thought Amu was a selfish person, oh no. He'd just thought that she'd never take the time to actually care about someone else. Not when she was so focused on her future. That guilty feeling came back. "Amu, wait."

Not pausing as she moved down the hall, Amu refused to let her tears of anger fall. She was so completely frustrated with the idiot behind her that she was about ready to cry. Damn him! There was no way that she was going to allow a tear to fall for him. Not when he didn't deserve a second more of her time.

Catching up to the shorter girl was rather easy for Ikuto, especially with his long legs. Actually getting Amu to listen to what he had to say was going to be quite the challenge. "Seriously, just listen to me for a moment."

Shrugging off the hand that grabbed her, Amu shook her head. "No, I gave you a chance and you blew it. I won't waste my time by giving you another. Go ahead and fail."

Knowing that he'd really messed up, Ikuto cut in front of the angry girl to halt her escape. "Listen to me, please."

"No. Move."

Sidestepping so that Amu couldn't get around him, Ikuto did the only logical thing his mind could think of. He pulled Amu into his chest and hugged her so tight that she couldn't get away from him. "I'm serious. Listen to me for just a second."

Struggling proved to be pointless. Ikuto was a lot stronger than she was, though Amu really didn't want to admit that. "Fine. Talk."

Pleased that he was being given a chance, Ikuto didn't dare to loosen the grip that he had on the girl in his arms. He might be almost failing a class, but that didn't mean that Ikuto was stupid enough to just let Amu go. He had to say what he needed to say first. Then she could make whatever decision that she wanted. "Yes, I skipped yesterday. I shouldn't have done that. I had a moment of weakness and decided that some other things were more important. Now I feel like an idiot and I know it was the wrong choice. However, I can't go back and change it. I can promise you that it won't happen again. Fuck, I'll even be on time. Just give me the chance to prove it to you."

Amu really didn't want to do that. Ikuto had already had a chance and had royally messed it up. Why should she consider giving him a second one when she knew the result was most likely to be the same? "You are an idiot."

Sighing, Ikuto just continued to hold the girl in his arms. It really didn't matter to him that they were both incredibly late for their first class, or that they were standing in the middle of the hallway. Getting Amu to forgive him was what he needed. His grade be damned, Ikuto just didn't want her to hate him. "I know. I really am. I wouldn't blame you for not giving me a second chance. You've helped me so much already that I at least know what Tsukasa's talking about during class. Even if you say you won't help me, I'll still be in the library to study on our usual days."

Doubting that Ikuto would actually keep his word, Amu pushed back. She was a bit surprised that he just let her go, though not entirely. He had said what he wanted to say. "Fine. You go to the library today after school and see if I come. Maybe I'll be the one that stands you up."

Ikuto knew that he wasn't going to get a better answer than that. In complete honesty, it was more of a chance than he'd thought he was going to get the moment he'd laid eyes on Amu's upset expression. He'd definitely dodged a bullet.

XXX

With the school day winding down, Ikuto couldn't help but become a bit anxious. The emotion was no unlike him that he almost didn't know how to handle it. If Amu decided not to come then he deserved being stood up, though he'd been honest when he'd said that he'd keep studying even if she didn't come. Graduating was important, but he also didn't want her hard work to go to waste.

The girl was busy, Ikuto knew that. She had lists of her lists so that she wouldn't forget everything her brain wanted her to get done. As much as Ikuto wanted Amu to relax and have fun, he knew that she couldn't do that when so many things were pressing down on her. Though, Ikuto couldn't deny that he'd thought about how she'd be a spitfire when it came to doing some not so appropriate things.

Sighing, the rather popular male made his way through the school. The library was where he was going to go even if it wasn't his favorite place to be.

"Ikuto-sama, let's go play."'

A different girl than the one that had approached him the day before stood just to his side. Her fingers were clasped around his sleeve, though Ikuto had no problem shaking her off. "Not today. I'm busy."

"But, Ikuto!"

Her whiny expression really wasn't cute. Ikuto didn't want to deal with her. Even if he didn't have to study, he would have turned her down. "Seriously, leave me alone."

Pouting, the girl jutted out her bottom lip. "Saaya-chan said that you were going to the library today. That's no fun. Just come with me. We can _study_ together."

Ikuto should have known that some of the other girls that he'd already turned down had spread the news that he was going to be in the library after school. He shouldn't have told them that that was where he was going to be. "I don't want to study with you. I want to study by myself."

Leaving the girl behind, Ikuto continued on his way through the halls. A part of him dared to hope that Amu was going to be at their usual table. It was a foolish hope. One that he felt stupid for the moment he saw Amu's seat empty. Of course she didn't come. He was the one that had messed up. Still, he'd said that he was going to study.

Dropping his bag onto the table they used, Ikuto pulled out his books and notes. Amu wasn't there to explain everything to him, but he could read. Putting forth some kind of effort would help him out, even if it wasn't much. Besides, if she did show up then he didn't want to look like he was slacking. There was no way that she'd help him if he wasn't trying on his own.

Giggles interrupted Ikuto in the middle of a paragraph. He'd been so focused on memorizing the important information that he was reading that he hadn't noticed the amount of people in the library. For all the hours that he'd spent there with Amu before, Ikuto had never seen the other tables so full. The second thing he noticed was that every other person in the library was a female.

Sinking slightly into his chair, Ikuto refrained from openly rolling his eyes. Great. His fan club had stalked him to the library. Now there was no way that Amu was going to help them. Even if she did come, the other girls were going to be ridiculous and interrupt them. That would only piss Amu off and then he wouldn't get another chance.

Biting back a groan, Ikuto almost dropped his head into his book. Leave it to him to fuck things up twice. He should have never skipped.

XXX

Amu had no idea why she was currently on her way to the library. The entire day she'd been telling herself that she wasn't going to see if Ikuto was telling the truth about going to study on his own. However, no matter how many times she told herself that she didn't care, Amu couldn't help but want to know if he'd do it. She could be disappointed with him not being there and stay firm with her decision to never talk to him again if he wasn't actually there.

But if he was trying… Amu wasn't entirely certain how she felt about that option.

Approaching the doors to the room she spent quite a bit of time in, Amu peeked through one of the windows rather than actually going in. A bit of blue immediately caught her eye. Ikuto was actually there. He'd actually come to study. Amu wasn't sure how she felt about that.

Contemplating going in and helping the male that looked rather annoyed, Amu took a step away from the doors. Getting involved with Ikuto again would leave her vulnerable to being stood up again. Ikuto had already done it once. Just because he'd apologized didn't mean that she could trust him. On the other hand, it would look really good on her resume if he passed his class because of her help.

Squaring her shoulders, Amu turned to head into the library. One more chance was all she was going to give him. Fool her once, shame on her. Fool her twice, Amu would be out for blood.

It wasn't until she'd actually entered the library that Amu realized that Ikuto wasn't alone as they usually were during their study times. The room was actually rather full. However, not one of the other occupants seemed to be there to study. Well, at least, they weren't studying school related material. No, their eyes were all on Ikuto. The scowl on his face made a bit more sense.

Holding back a laugh, Amu crossed the space between herself and her designated seat. "Having a hard time concentrating?"

Ikuto had been about to snap back a reply to the comment so that the girl would get the hint and leave him alone when the voice registered in his mind. Eyes lifting from his book, he had to blink several times to make certain he was really seeing Amu. "Hey, uh… yeah. Kind of noisy in here today, I guess."

Ikuto really was an idiot, but Amu couldn't just let him be. Maybe she was the real fool. "All right, you proved your point. You're serious about studying."

"Really?" Clearing his throat and acting less excited, Ikuto sat back in his chair. "I mean, yeah? How so?"

Really, this guy. Amu didn't bother to hide the way she looked at all the other girls in the room. "If you can attempt to read your book with all these distractions then I suppose I can give you another shot."

The urge to jump out of his chair and pull Amu back into his arms was strong. Ikuto fought it off. Maybe if they'd been alone he would have done it. With all the other girls there, he wasn't going to embarrass the girl before him. "Cool. Are you going to sit or…?"

Shaking her head, Amu motioned for Ikuto to pack up his things. "Even with me here to help you, there's no way that we'd actually get anything done today. Come on, I'll tutor you somewhere else."

Ikuto didn't bother to hide his smirk as he got up and followed the pinkette out of the library. The hisses that he was leaving with Amu didn't miss his ears, however, he couldn't seem to care about them. Amu was giving him a second chance.

.

Morg: Hopefully he won't mess this one up.

Ikuto: Like I would.

Amu: I have no comment.

Morg: I mean, I know what happens, but no one else does. So…

Ikuto: Like you would write a story where we don't end up together.

Amu: That would be new.

Morg: I could always try something different!

Ikuto: Forget I said anything.


	4. Chapter 4

Morg: Heyo! Just tell me that you love me.

Ikuto: Not happening.

Amu: No way!

Morg: But I'm updating so soon!

Ikuto: I won't say anything until I get the goods.

Amu: Well, she doesn't own us so that won't be happening any time soon.

Morg: We'll see about that.

**~Be a Little Inappropriate~**

When Amu had told him that they were going somewhere else to study, Ikuto hadn't thought that she'd meant her house. Most specifically, her bedroom. And yet, there he was, seated on her bed with his text book in his lap. Amu sat right next to him, leaning against her headboard as she explained something that he needed to know but couldn't quite pay attention to.

Scowling, Amu smacked Ikuto's arm to break him out of his thoughts. "You know, I didn't give you a second chance just so that you could mess it up this quickly."

Grinning at that, Ikuto rubbed the spot on his arm before looking around again. "Can you really blame me for not listening? I mean, we're in your room."

Rolling her eyes, Amu tapped the book that she held in her hands. "Yes, this is my room. I sleep here. Sometimes I study here, though that doesn't seem to be the case today."

Shrugging though he really wasn't all that sorry for not paying attention, Ikuto let his eyes skim over the rather pink interior of the girl's room. He hadn't seen one decorated like this for a while. "I'm just saying that usually when I'm in a girl's room on a girl's bed we aren't really studying like her parents think."

Amu couldn't help but laugh at that. Ikuto sounded rather confident and tad bit obnoxious when he'd said that. "So? There's no way anything is happening here between you and me. You're the last boy that I'd ever fall for. That and I'm rather certain you have some sort of STD. Just because I don't have many friends at school doesn't mean I don't hear all the gossip about Ikuto-sama and his _needs_ in the bedroom. Seriously, who have you not slept with?"

The smirk that would have usually adorned his face when talking about his conquests was nowhere to be found. Ikuto didn't actually want to talk about other girls with Amu. It wasn't so much that he was ashamed of himself for sleeping with so many, but he didn't exactly want her to have a terrible image of him. "I do not have an STD. I'm careful, and I haven't slept with everyone."

Not believing the other for a second, Amu let the subject drop. Ikuto didn't sound like he really wanted to talk about it, anyhow. If he didn't want to talk about his sex life-not that she really wanted to have that conversation-then he could talk about what she was supposed to be teaching him. "Pay attention. We left the library so that you could focus."

As Amu went back to explaining whatever it was that she'd been explaining, Ikuto couldn't help but hear the words she'd just said repeat themselves in his mind. '_You're the last boy that I'd ever fall for.' _There was absolutely no reason for those words to bother him as much as they did. He didn't want Amu to fall for him. She was uptight and had too many lists for his tastes. It would never work out.

But then, why couldn't he let it go.

XXX

Humming as she made her way to school, Amu ignored pretty much everything around her. She might have been humming a tune, but her mind was moving quickly through the things she hoped to accomplish by the end of the day. Ikuto might tease her for the lists that she made, but that didn't mean that Amu was going to stop making them. There was no way she was going to allow herself to miss something important because she'd forgotten to write it down.

Being that she was so caught up with the things in her mind that Amu didn't notice most of the dirty looks being thrown her way. The pinkette simply went about her day as she normally did. Even if she had noticed the looks, they would have done little to dapper her mood. Amu was just happy. They only had about a month of school left before the summer break. That meant that within a month she'd have everything on her numerous lists done and her application done and sent in to the university of her dreams.

The other good thing was that Ikuto was doing a lot better in his class. Amu had faith that he was going to pull of his A.

XXX

Not nearly as bored as he usually was, Ikuto tried to pretend like he wasn't paying attention in class. It was difficult when he knew what the teacher was actually talking about. The words coming out of Tsukasa's mouth no longer sounded foreign and stupid to him. Ikuto almost hated that fact.

Stealing glances around the room, Ikuto discovered that he seemed to be the only student in the class that seemed to actually understand. It was a strange feeling, being the smart one. Ikuto couldn't help but like it.

"Does anyone know the answer?" Tsukasa waited for some sort of inkling from any one of his students to show that they were following along. "Come on, guys, this stuff is going to be part of your final project. You have to know it."

Ha! But Ikuto did know it. Wait… he knew the answer. If he knew the answer to the question then didn't that mean that he should answer it?

Slowly, Ikuto raised his hand into the air. The look on his face must have been a bit unsure, though he kept his hand up as he stared at his teacher.

Tsukasa couldn't help but just stare in shock at the one student that had never answered a question in his class before. This was something he was going to brag about to the other teachers regardless as to whether or not Ikuto answered correctly. "Tsukiyomi?"

Dropping his hand just as slowly as he'd raised it, Ikuto licked his lips before he spoke. "Uh… The foundation of the culture is based on not only where people live, but what they eat, what they do in their free time and what they wear. Speech is also a factor."

About ready to break out in a cheer, Tsukasa simply kept his excitement to a very firm nod. "Tsukiyomi has picked up this rather easy concept. I would expect more of you to understand the basic concepts of humans since this is a humanities class."

Ikuto might not have always paid close attention to his teacher usually, but he definitely caught that pleased expression and the second nod of Tsukasa's head. All indicators that Ikuto had done well. For an odd reason, he just couldn't wait to tell Amu.

XXX

A bit surprised to find Ikuto waiting in the library before she got there, Amu gave a soft huff at the sight of other girls present as well. They'd have to spend another day not in the library just to get anything done. Not that Amu was completely against studying at her house. It made things easier for her since she didn't have to go home after they were done. "Hey, Ikuto."

Grinning, Ikuto didn't bother to hold back when he hugged Amu. Lifting the pinkette off her feet, Ikuto swung her in a circle before dropping her back down to the ground. The other girls could kiss his ass. He was far too excited to care about what they thought. "Amu! You're a genius!"

Laughing mostly because she had no idea what was happening, Amu pressed her hands to Ikuto's chest to back up a bit. "I know, but why have you only just noticed that now?"

Ignoring her ego, Ikuto squeezed the girl that he still held. "Tsukasa asked a question in class today!"

Lifting an eyebrow, Amu couldn't help but think that Ikuto really was the idiot she first pegged him for. "Teachers usually do that."

"Shut up." With no bite to his words, Ikuto continued to grin. "No one else knew the answer. No one but me! You're seriously the best!"

Something as easy as answering a hard question in class shouldn't have been this exciting. It wasn't to Amu. She answered the hard questions all the time. Her teachers just knew that they could call on her and that she'd know. Amu was one of the few students that actually prepared before class started.

Ikuto, on the other hand, wasn't the study hard student that she was. Amu knew that. If he did study like she did then she would have never been tutoring him. However, if Ikuto was excited about answering a question then Amu would be, too. "That's awesome. And I'm not the genius if you're the one answering hard questions."

That was a compliment. Ikuto was rather certain of it. In all their sessions, even when he got the answers to her questions right, Amu never really gave him more than the nod of her head. She wasn't big on praising. "Ha, you should have seen Tsukasa's face. He couldn't believe it."

Nodding, Amu decided that she was going to have to talk with that teacher later. If Ikuto was doing as well as she thought then he wasn't going to need her for much longer. "You get your topics for your final project tomorrow, right? Any idea on how you're going to do yours?"

Shrugging, Ikuto finally released his tutor to grab his bag. The noise from the library's other occupants was only getting louder. He really didn't want to hear it. "No, I figured I'd wait until tomorrow to decide. Can we meet after school even though we usually don't?"

Not bothering to tell the other to follow her, Amu led the way out of the library and away from their audience. "Look at Ikuto wanting to get to work right away."

Smirking now, Ikuto let his fingers slide through Amu's long ponytail. He was annoyed by it at first, but now he enjoyed watching it sway as she walked. "I have to get an A so I can graduate and you can look good. Might as well actually make the effort."

Amu wasn't quite certain where this newfound enthusiasm was coming from with her pupil, but she liked it. "Yeah, we can meet tomorrow. Want to just come to my locker since I don't think we'll be using the library any time soon?"

Ikuto refused to feel guilty about ruining their ability to use the library. He much preferred Amu's comfy bed now that he'd been allowed to sit there. "That's fine. Are you going to be working on other stuff?"

Shrugging, Amu sent a smile up at the tall male as he held a door open for her to leave the school first. She supposed that even a player like Ikuto could be a gentleman sometimes. "I've got final projects, too. You're not the only one hoping to graduate, you know."

Chuckling, Ikuto kept his pace the same as Amu's as they walked towards her house together. His time there before had allowed him to meet her parents. They were nice people, though her mother seemed a bit more sane than her father. "Fair enough. Want to go get something to eat when we're done tonight?"

For a second, Amu actually considered the offer. Of course, her mother would be making dinner and there was no reason for her to not eat at home, but maybe Ikuto deserved the treat since he'd managed to answer that question in class. "By the way that you're asking me it seems like we're friends."

Thinking over her words for a moment, Ikuto gave a soft shrug. "Why can't we be?"

Amu had no reason to give him. "Fine, but only because you did well today and you deserve a reward. If eating supper with me is what you want then I'll just have to go, but you're buying."

Ikuto wasn't going to say it out loud, but it was definitely going to be a date.

.

Morg: I'm enjoying this story way too much.

Ikuto: I would never get that excited over something so stupid.

Amu: Even if it meant getting to spend time with me?

Morg: Oh snap.

Ikuto: Baby, I'll get as excited as you want me to get.

Amu: I regret everything.


	5. Chapter 5

Morg: Heyo! Well, I was doing a nice job of updating this one.

Ikuto: What happened?

Amu: Why are you asking? It isn't like you care.

Morg: I got distracted by other stories and stuff here in China. Not my fault.

Ikuto: It is completely your fault. You're the author!

Amu: This is why she'll never own us.

Morg: Yeah, yeah. I got it. I'll do better.

**~Be a Little Inappropriate~**

The whole going out to eat as a treat thing was ruined by Amu's mother when Midori insisted that Ikuto just stay and eat with them. Amu was actually rather surprised that the male she was tutoring agreed to stay. Ikuto didn't really seem like the type to enjoy family meals. Be it with his own family or someone else's.

Still, there he sat. Amu couldn't help but give him questioning looks every time their eyes met. She was more curious as to why he kept looking at her than anything else, but Ikuto only ever returned her looks with a small smile before eating more or complimenting her mother on the cooking. By the end of the meal, even Tsumugu liked the boy and Tsumugu disliked everyone that he thought was going to steal Amu from him.

What surprised Amu the most was when Ikuto had actually volunteered to do the dishes with her. "What are you doing?"

Handing another dish to Amu for her to dry and put away, Ikuto grinned over his shoulder. "Washing dishes with you."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

Sighing, Ikuto rolled his shoulders as he scrubbed another plate. "Actually, I was hoping that I'd be able to get permission from your mother to still take you out for ice cream after this. I know it's a school night and it's getting late, but I want to do something special to thank you."

"I don't mind if you go."

Amu spun to find her mother standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "Mom! Do you need something?"

Smiling at the two guilty looking teens near the sink, Midori shook her head as she stood in the doorway. "No, your father wants to watch a movie and asked that I make us popcorn and get a couple of drinks, but I think it would be okay for you to go out for ice cream with Ikuto san."

Amu was having a bit of hard time accepting the fact that her mother was okay with her going out when it was already so late. "But we have school tomorrow!"

Sighing, Midori moved to the fridge to get the drinks for her and her husband. She'd have to come back for the popcorn. "Yes, but you've already done all of your homework and you rarely go out. I think it'll be okay if you go this once."

Not quite knowing how to accept what her mother was telling her, Amu looked over at Ikuto. He didn't seem to have an answer for her, though he did smile and dry his hands. Stuttering a bit, Amu motioned back towards the sink. "We have to still finish first."

Chuckling, Ikuto pointed at the draining sink. "I'm done. You just have to finish up your part."

Turning back to the plates still waiting for her, Amu hid her blush as she finished up her half of the chore. It wasn't that she didn't want to go out with Ikuto, but somehow this felt like more than just going to get ice cream between a tutor and a student.

Smiling back at Midori, Ikuto made certain to bow to the woman in thanks for allowing him to take Amu out. To his surprise, Amu's mother just winked at him before leaving the kitchen with some drinks. The popcorn was already popping in the microwave but Ikuto hadn't even seen her put it in there. Clearly, he'd been too focused on Amu.

Placing the last dish away, Amu let out a soft sigh before closing the cupboard door. She turned to face Ikuto, though Amu couldn't figure out why she felt a tad bit apprehensive about going to get ice cream with the tall male. There was nothing that Ikuto had ever done to her. The worst thing she could think of was the time he hadn't shown up for one of their sessions. Otherwise, he was just a regular boy. He'd even been polite to her family during dinner.

Ikuto wasn't blind. He might not have noticed Midori making the popcorn, but he did notice how Amu was acting. If there was anyone that Ikuto wanted Amu to be able to relax around it was himself. "Are you ready to go?"

Being that there was not actually a reason for her to be nervous or to not go, Amu nodded her head. Getting ice cream on a school night wouldn't be the end. She had everything on her list for the day complete, anyhow. "Sure, let's go."

Grinning, Ikuto moved back to the door to grab his shoes and slip them on before stepping out into the night. Amu was just behind him. For a reason that he didn't understand, Ikuto's grin grew into a full blown smile as he looked back at her to watch her step down from her front door.

"What?"

Chuckling, Ikuto shrugged before making his way towards the street. There wasn't really anything he could say to explain his good mood. "Nothing. Can't I just be happy to go get ice cream with you?"

Amu wanted to say that he couldn't. She wanted to tell Ikuto that they weren't even friends, but she couldn't lie. They'd spent so much time together due to her tutoring him that she knew they were friends.

The realization hit her, though Amu hid it. There was no reason to let Ikuto know of her discovery. The amount of like she had for him was only as a friend, though the boy's ego was large enough as it was. Amu wasn't going to say a word. Instead, she played off the conversation casually. With narrowed eyes and a fake glare, Amu moved so that she could walk by Ikuto's side. "Fine, but don't start thinking that this will be a regular thing."

Laughing at that, Ikuto swung his arm over her shoulder to let it rest there comfortably as they moved down the street. Luckily, the ice cream place in town stayed open late during the warmer months of the year. "What are you going to give me if I get a good grade on my project?"

Keeping the glare but not moving away from Ikuto's side, Amu ignored the way her heart beat a little bit faster at his touch. "Your life back. I won't kill you for tarnishing my resume by being too stupid to teach."

Cringing, Ikuto places his free hand over his heart as he pretended to stagger a bit. "Harsh! I'm not stupid. Just lazy. There's a difference."

"Well, I don't like lazy people."

The words should have made him frown since it was a jab at him, but Ikuto could only smile. "I know. I haven't been as lazy since I met you. You make me want to try."

Stopping, Amu blinked up at the male looking down at her. Because of her abrupt halt, Ikuto was standing before her instead of beside her. His arm no longer rested over her shoulders. "What?"

Sighing, Ikuto ran his fingers through his hair. He hadn't really figured it out until they were eating dinner with her family, but he liked her. People at school saw Amu as a know-it-all stuck-up prude. She wasn't like that at all. They were too blind to see. Ikuto had been before, but now that he knew, he just couldn't let her walk right back out of his life as she'd walked in, pony tail swinging after her.

Still, it wasn't like he could just confess. Amu had her dreams and her goals. Nowhere in her many lists was anything that talked about finding a boyfriend or a husband, not that Ikuto was particularly thinking about being her husband. That was moving too fast.

Knowing all of that, he couldn't just not tell her how he felt. His life thus far had been all about playing with girls and having fun. This was different. He didn't want a quick roll in the sheets when her parents were home. Ikuto wanted to be the person that knew what it meant when Amu wrinkled her nose while working on a project. He wanted to be the one to know why she brushed her long hair back before putting it up. He wanted to be the one she let it down around.

Moving so that he was holding one of Amu's hands, the tall male looked the girl in the eye. She still looked a bit confused, but he was determined to clear that up. "I like you. I feel so stupid for saying it like this, but I like you _like you_. I want to be the person that you talk to every day. I want to be the one you tell your worries to and your successes. I want to be that person for you."

Shocked didn't begin to explain how Amu felt. She hadn't been expecting that at all. In fact, she'd barely just realized that she saw Ikuto as a friend. She couldn't say that she felt more for him. "I don't… You don't even know me that well."

She wasn't rejecting him and that was a start. One that Ikuto was going to take advantage of. "Yes, I do. I know that you have goals for your future and you're driven to reach them. I know that despite having so many lists and things to do, you make time for your family, especially your sister. I know that you can take care of yourself, and I know you're a busy person."

Amu didn't really know what to say. Ikuto and she had spent a lot of time together lately. It wasn't all that surprising that he knew things about her even if she hadn't quite been paying attention to him. "But you're Tsukiyomi Ikuto. You're the guy that all the girls want to have sex with. You're the guy that's only a phone call away if someone wants to have a good time."

So the image that he'd created at school definitely wasn't helping in this situation, but Ikuto wasn't about to just give up. Not when he'd already come this far. "Yeah, that's me. At least, that's the me that existed before I met you. Since the day you started tutoring me, I've only seen one other girl-"

"The day you skipped."

Swallowing, Ikuto nodded. He wasn't going to lie. That wouldn't make for a good beginning to a relationship. "Yes, and I've had offers, but I turn them down. I don't want to be with other girls. I want to be with you."

Shaking her head, Amu took a small step back but didn't pull her hand from Ikuto's warm one. "But how can I trust you? You've already blown me off once."

Frowning at those words, Ikuto tugged Amu's hand to bring her closer to him once more. Slowly, he lowered his face to press a kiss to her cheek. He'd thought about just sealing the deal and kissing her for real, but something told him that'd be a bad idea without her permission. "I have a few weeks until my project is finished. I'll stay faithful to you until then and beyond then. If I get an A, will you give me an answer?"

Biting at her bottom lip, Amu mulled over the words for a few minutes before finally nodding. "Okay, study hard in school and get good grades so that you can graduate and we'll talk about this again."

Ikuto couldn't really believe his good luck. Amu was giving him a chance. It was all he needed. "So let's go get that ice cream."

Amu made Ikuto stop again by their connected hands. "If I hear that you've been having lots of sex during this time, then I'll never speak to you again. Don't break my heart before I've given it to you."

With all the seriousness that he could muster, Ikuto pulled Amu into a hug before looking into her eyes. "You're the only one that I want. I won't even look at other girls."

Judging his words for a few seconds, Amu gave another nod. "All right, let's get ice cream so I can go home."

Ikuto couldn't help but smile again. He was definitely falling fast for the girl beside him. Hopefully, she'd join him in this wonderful dive.

.

Morg: Ah yeah! Moving along.

Ikuto: This chapter didn't suck completely.

Amu: Yes, it did.

Morg: I'm a genius, what can I say?

Ikuto: You shouldn't say that.

Amu: Definitely not.

Morg: :(


	6. Chapter 6

Morg: Heyo! So that whole 'I'll do better thing' didn't happen.

Ikuto: You don't have to tell us that.

Amu: We can clearly see that.

Morg: Yeah, yeah. So this should be the last chapter.

Ikuto: What do you mean by should be?

Amu: How do you not know?

Morg: We'll see when we get to the end!

Ikuto: Something tells me you aren't very prepared.

Amu: I've said it once and I'll say it million times, this is why you'll never own us.

Morg: Pouring salt into old wounds, that's what you're doing.

Ikuto: Oh well.

Amu: Get over it.

**~Be a Little Inappropriate~**

Amu skirted around the other students in the hallway. They always moved too slowly for her. They dragged their feet when going from class to class, which was rather annoying because they were wasting perfectly good studying time and Amu was all about efficiency.

Getting trapped by two particularly slow students, Amu let out a sigh as she slowed her pace. It wouldn't have been that big of deal if she could get around them, but the flow of students was moving against them so she couldn't. The fact that they were complaining as they walked made everything worse.

"But he's no fun anymore."

The second girl pouted as she looked at her friend before nodding. "I know, right? He won't answer anyone's calls anymore. Not even Saaya. Maybe he got a girlfriend."

The first girl let out a rather unattractive snort. "A girlfriend? Tsukiyomi Ikuto? You've got to be kidding me."

Hearing the name of the boy she was still trying to figure out her feelings for, Amu suddenly found that she didn't care if they were walking slowly or not. Ikuto had told her that he was being faithful. Amu believed him, too, but it was never a bad thing to confirm your source with another. That being the case, she listened as the two girls continued to complain about the hottest boy in school no longer being available.

Once she made it to the door of her classroom, Amu was rather confused by the feeling in her chest. She felt like someone had stuck a balloon inside her and pumped it full of air so that she'd feel light and happy. It just didn't make sense. She already believed Ikuto. Why was she so relieved?

Paying attention in class was never so difficult for the pinkette. Every word that the professor spoke just went over her head. Luckily, she'd already pre-taught herself the lesson before class. In most cases, she only attended her classes out of curtesy. There wasn't really anything left for her to learn by going.

Still, Amu had a reputation to keep. As the end of the day neared, the straight-A student found herself a bit nervous for her usual walk home. Of course, Ikuto would be at her side, but that was part of the reason she was a bit apprehensive. She thought she only liked him as a friend, but lately he was making her consider her feelings a bit more. Amu didn't know if she liked it or not.

Even if she didn't quite want it to, the bell rang to signal the end of the day. Amu found, as she walked towards her locker where she knew Ikuto would be, that walking slowly wasn't so bad after all. Nevertheless, she made it to her locker and the male waiting for her there. "Hey."

Now that he wasn't being quite so lazy in school and paying attention to more than just how short some girls' skirts were, Ikuto was able to tell right away that something was bothering Amu. He didn't like that she probably wasn't going to say anything to him about it. Amu was always so full of energy. At the moment, she was slumped in front of her locker. "Bad day?"

Shrugging, Amu grabbed her bag before slinging over her shoulder and shutting the locker. "I had a hard time paying attention in class, that's all."

Taking the answer as all that he was going to get, Ikuto kept his pace the same as the girl beside him. Amu hadn't told him why she'd had a hard time paying attention, but Ikuto sort of figured that that was because she wasn't going to tell him. She didn't want to. "Whoa, there's only like a week of school left. You're going to miss all the really important things that they throw in right at the end if you don't pay attention. Listen, I'll help you study tonight. I'll cut you a deal for the tutoring fees."

Smiling, Amu shook her head, her long pony tail shaking behind her. Just another reason why she found that she liked Ikuto. He didn't press her when she didn't want to talk about something. Besides, the final projects were due the following day. Then they had one week left to wait. "Sorry not sorry, but you're the last person I'd ever ask to tutor me."

Shrugging, Ikuto couldn't help but let his grin match the girl's that he was walking with. "Fair enough."

They greeted Amu's mother before heading up the stairs towards her room where they usually studied. With the final project due the following day, they were only going to look over everything that night. There wasn't really anything left for Amu to teach Ikuto. He knew it all. The boy hadn't been lying when he said that he was smart. The pinkette was rather glad that he wasn't being so lazy anymore.

Spread out on her bed, Ikuto looked over his notes again before stealing another glance at Amu. She was reading something in her notebook in her lap as she sat in her computer chair. Ikuto had a feeling it was some sort of list, though he didn't ask her about it. "You know, with this due tomorrow, we don't have to hang out together for a week."

Flinching a bit, Amu was pulled out of her thoughts as she shut her book to look over at Ikuto. Those blue eyes were staring right back into her golden ones. "And?"  
Smirking a bit, Ikuto didn't look away as he spoke, "I'm just saying that if you want to still see me then you don't have to make up an excuse. Just ask."

Scoffing, Amu flipped through her notebook once more to find the page that she'd just left. Ikuto was ridiculous, though the boy was well aware of that. "Like I want to spend more time with you."

Feeling rather serious all of a sudden, Ikuto set his pen down as he continued to stare at Amu even if she'd looked away. He might have been lying on her bed, but he felt rather far away from her at the moment. It wasn't what he wanted. "You believe me, right?"

Humming, Amu looked back up from her notebook to the boy on her bed. "Believe you for what?"

"That I'm being faithful to you."

That same feeling that she'd struggled with earlier in the day was back. Amu knew that Ikuto was telling her the truth. The grumbles of the girls at school were more than enough proof of that. Even if she'd told herself that she believed him before hearing the other girls at school, Amu had still had a tiny seed of doubt in her mind. It was gone now. "I do."

The words were soft. Ikuto knew that she meant them. "For you, Amu, I'll always be faithful."

"A good man would be faithful to any girl that he was in a relationship with."

Smiling a bit at that, Ikuto nodded before sitting up on her bed. "He would. And I will be. My previous flings weren't ever relationships. I didn't want a relationship and neither did the girls that I was with. I want one now. I'll be faithful now."

It was like he knew exactly what to say to put her worries at rest. Which, really, just made Amu worry a bit more. She liked him. She knew that. Not even the lists in her notebook that were about Ikuto were needed. She knew that she liked him because he was him. If he broke her heart, she'd be devastated. "One more week."

Nodding, Ikuto began to pack up his things. It was getting later in the evening and he knew that he was going to have to head home soon. Midori only invited him to dinner every once in a while. That night, Ikuto didn't really want to stay. He knew that his presence wasn't the best for Amu at the moment. She needed time to think. "Maybe it's for the best if we do give each other space this week. I'll find you in a week when grades are back."

Amu gave him only one nod of her head before watching him walk out of her door. One week wouldn't be bad. She could use that time to really think. Still, she didn't like the sound of the door shutting behind Ikuto as he left.

XXX

To say that she was just nervous wouldn't begin to describe the emotions going on a rampage in Amu's body. She couldn't even say that it was just her mind. Literally her whole body was fighting a war. From her gut to her heart to her bouncing legs and jittery hands. The girl could barely run her hand over her hair without shaking a bit.

By the end of the day, Ikuto would have his grade and they'd meet at her locker.

For an entire week, Amu hadn't seen Ikuto any more than she used to. They'd nodded or smiled at each other in the hallways, but that was it. That was it and Amu hated that that was it. She'd known before the week started, but she undoubtedly certain now that she liked the lanky playboy turned good student. She liked him a hell of a lot more than she'd been planning to like anyone at this point in her life.

Amu didn't know who wanted Ikuto to get that A, herself or Ikuto. Amu also didn't know what she was going to do if he didn't.

XXX

Out of everyone in the school, there was only one person that was perhaps a bit more nervous than Amu. Though he had no idea that she was currently in a state similar to his own.

In his opinion, Tsukasa was purposely waiting until the last second to hand back their grades. It was almost like the man knew that Ikuto had a deal going with Amu, and he wanted to make the blue haired student suffer for all the bull shit that he'd pulled for most of the year. Though he could admit that he deserved the punishment, Ikuto hated that he was waiting.

Resisting the urge to get up and shake the other man so that he could get his paper back faster, Ikuto messed with his fingers on his desk as Tsukasa finally, _finally_, moved to get the stack of papers waiting to be handed back. Their projects had all been turned in, but all they got back was a single sheet of paper that contained their grades. Ikuto wanted the damn thing in his hands.

As soon as the teacher started handing them out, however, Ikuto found that he didn't really want it. What if the paper didn't read like he hoped it would? There was only one way to find out. For usually being so calm about things, Ikuto found that he sort of wished someone would just tell him his grade so he wouldn't have to look.

Tsukasa could see the sweat on Ikuto's forehead. The boy looked far too nervous, though he man supposed it was because Ikuto couldn't graduate if he'd gotten a bad grade. "Tsukiyomi, nice job."

Flinching at his name, Ikuto picked up the paper that Tsukasa had put face down onto his desk. If the teacher had complimented him then didn't that mean he did well?

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Ikuto flipped the paper before opening his eyes to look at it. A giant red 'A' sat at the top of his paper. Ikuto couldn't help but let out a cry of triumph. Tsukasa didn't even stop him as he got up and ran out of the class.

Ikuto knew that Amu wouldn't be at her locker for another fifteen minutes, but he couldn't wait to get there so that he could show her.

XXX

The bell rang. Amu didn't know if she should sprint or walk slowly or just not move at all. Ikuto was going to meet her at her locker no matter what. Amu was almost afraid to go. Because whether or not Ikuto got that A, she liked him. Amu was prepared to say that his grade didn't matter because she liked him. He still proved himself by working hard. She might be the one confessing.

With that thought on her mind, Amu slowly lifted herself out of her chair and towards the door. She'd stalled long enough. It was time to go find out her fate.

XXX

Ikuto was literally a ball of energy just waiting for Amu. The other students came and went. Some sent him questioning looks since Ikuto was acting completely out of the ordinary, but none of that mattered. Ikuto was still nervous as to what Amu's response was going to be, but at least he now had the chance to hear it. Even if it was rejection.

The moment he caught sight of pink, Ikuto suddenly felt rather calm. Amu was walking right towards him. Instead of pacing, he was suddenly just leaning against the lockers like he sometimes did. "Hey."

Amu opened her locker and switched out her books with the ones that she wanted to take home. They had to come back to the school the following day for their graduation practice, but their actual classes were finished with. Rather than wait until the next day to take some of her books home, Amu was just going to take half the load now. "Hey."

Holding back his excitement, Ikuto pushed off the lockers behind him before holding out his paper. "I got my grade."

Taking a breath before closing her locker and slinging her bag over her shoulder, Amu turned. She almost said that she didn't want to see. Almost told him that it didn't even matter, but then red caught her eye and she was smiling. Despite them having a deal over his grade, Amu was still proud of the other. Ikuto had worked hard.

Without really thinking her actions through, Amu threw her arms around Ikuto's neck before pulling herself up and him down to land a kiss on his lips. It was short and chaste. Pulling away, Amu looked into widened eyes before smiling a bit. "Don't fuck this up or I'll be pissed."

Chuckling a bit, Ikuto finally wrapped his arms around the girl that had just jumped on him. He kind of liked the feeling of Amu against him. "I promise that I won't. Shall we go back to your place to celebrate?"

Amu agreed with another kiss before pushing herself out of Ikuto's arms. Their future was rather uncertain, but that was okay with her. For now, she was just glad that they could work on having one together.

XXX

Ikuto had managed to mostly keep his hands to himself on the way back to Amu's house. Mostly because he held her hand and only a couple of times pulled her against his chest to kiss her. All in all, he thought he did a nice job of not being too much too fast. He was Amu's first, after all. First boyfriend and first relationship.

Shutting the door of her room, Amu turned to look at the boy that hadn't moved to her bed like he usually did. Ikuto stood right next to her, trapping her between his chest and the door. "What are you doing?"

Pulling Amu back into his arms, Ikuto slipped one hand onto her waist while the other went to her hair. He caressed the back of her head before decided it didn't like it. He didn't want that ponytail to stop his fingers from tangling into her long pink locks.

Carefully, Ikuto slid the band out of her hair. Pink framed her face. It was a rather beautiful and somewhat erotic sight for him. To see Amu in a more relaxed state that was intimate. "I want to be the only one to see you this way."

A bit embarrassed, Amu ran one hand through her hair before returning it to Ikuto's shoulder. "With my hair down?"

Humming, Ikuto leaned forward to nuzzle his nose against Amu's. She giggled at the action. Being able to slip his fingers into her hair was definitely a good thing. "Since you tutored me in school, I'll tutor you now that we're done."

Laughing at that, Amu returned a few of the light kisses before leaning back to look at the other. "And what could you possibly have to teach me?"

Smirking now, Ikuto pulled her right back so that he could breathe the words against her lips. "How to be a little inappropriate."

.

Morg: So yeah. Just an epilogue left.

Ikuto: Well shit. Don't stop now.

Amu: The end. Everyone died. The end!

Morg: Not the end. I said there is still the epilogue.

Ikuto: I'm game.

Amu: Don't you do it!

Morg: ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Morg: Heyo! I told you there was an epilogue.

Ikuto: About time, too. Make it good.

Amu: You really don't have to write one at all. I mean, we get it. Happily ever after, right?

Morg: Something like that, but let's make it more concrete.

Ikuto: I like that idea!

Amu: Neither of you own anything! You can't do this to me!

Morg: But I own the plots.

Ikuto: And I own your heart. Maybe a bit more of your body than just that, too.

Amu: I'm surrounded by perverted idiots.

Morg: You totally love it.

**~Be a Little Inappropriate~**

Closing the door gently behind him, Ikuto scanned the area of the apartment that he could see before dropping his keys onto the counter. There was no one in sight, which wasn't completely unusual. Granted, sometimes he liked to be greeted at the door by more than just his cat.

Yoru meowed as Ikuto walked by him. The little guy was probably hungry. Feeding him was second on Ikuto's list. The first was finding someone that should have been there just before him. "Hey."

Looking up from the book that she'd been reading and highlighting, Amu smiled at the lanky man standing in the doorway of their bedroom. Moving in with her boyfriend had been rather difficult for the pinkette. Not because she didn't want to or Ikuto was against it, but because Amu's father had had a bit of a hard time understanding that it didn't mean that Amu was never going to come home again. "Hey yourself."

Crossing the space between them, Ikuto smirked before kissing his girlfriend. He had plans to change that title and make her his fiancé during their anniversary dinner the next week, but for now, he was okay with how things were.

While he kissed her, Ikuto snuck his hand up to the back of her head to pull out the elastic tie that held her hair back from her face. Pulling that band out was still a huge turn on for the male even if they had been dating for several years. "Why do you even put it up when you know that I'm going to take it down?"

Smiling against Ikuto's lips, Amu couldn't help but laugh a bit. Her hair wasn't as long as it had been when they met in high school, but it still fell past her shoulders. The length was a bit more manageable now. It wasn't something she thought twice about doing, which had sort of surprised her lover, but it was her hair and Ikuto didn't really care how long it was. "I put it up so you can take it down."

Snorting at that, Ikuto pulled away so that he could slip out of his work clothes. Going to college and working at the same time was never fun, but if it meant that he could afford to live with Amu instead of just in the same general area, then it was worth it. Besides, he was going to graduate in a few months. She'd follow the next year. Their lives were moving and they were moving together.

Putting her book to the side, Amu watched for a bit as Ikuto slipped out of his shirt. At first, she might have been a little shy whenever he'd taken off any clothing, but now she was sort of used to it. "Why do you do that? I've never asked you."

Not looking back, Ikuto threw his shirt into their hamper. Sometime that week they'd go together to a laundry mat to wash their clothes. He enjoyed the times that they spent together. It was nice that their relationship didn't revolved around the bedroom. Though those times were nice, too. "Do what?"

Rolling her eyes, Amu gestured behind Ikuto's back even though he couldn't see her wild hand movements. "The whole take my hair out thing. I don't really get the appeal, but I've never really thought about why you like doing it."

Glancing back at the girl on their bed, Ikuto couldn't help but smile. He had been planning to grab another shirt to wear, but seeing Amu look so cute while completely confused was rather tempting. Almost too tempting. The fact that her hair was messily framing her face made it all too much for the male. "Because I'm the one that can. I'm the one that gets to see your hair down and a bit messy. I'm the one that can mess it up more. Make you sweat so it sticks to your face in a way that I think is completely sexy. I'm the one that gets to pull it while I-"

"I think I get it!" Completely red in the face, Amu could hardly believe her ears as she stared at her boyfriend. Shock was definitely coursing through her body, along with something else. Ikuto never hid anything from her, but usually he didn't answer in such a naughty way when she asked him a question. "You don't have to keep going."

Ikuto definitely wanted to keep going, but he knew that he was going to have to play it smooth for the moment. There were definitely times when Amu initiated everything, but there were also times when he made her want it just as badly as he did. Made her want him like he craved her. "Do you?"

The intensity of the gaze almost made Amu look away. She held her ground, however, as Ikuto moved a bit closer to the bed. Nodding just a fraction, Amu gripped at the blankets beneath her. Her body felt as though it might just float away if she wasn't careful. "I always wear my hair up to look a bit more professional. Everyone sees me that way, but you get to see me this way. I get it."

Crawling onto the bed, Ikuto moved ever so slowly towards his girlfriend. He felt like a cat stalking its prey. One that was quickly being cornered. "So you won't ever let anyone else see you like this?"

Amu shook her head as Ikuto moved to cup her face with one of his hands. She knew what he was doing. She'd known since the moment he pulled her hairband out. Whether the male knew it or not, it was sort of his tell. They usually ended up doing something naughty when her hair was down. Amu knew that so well that just Ikuto taking her hair out was sort of a turn on. "I won't, but you also has to promise me something."

If Ikuto had been expecting to be pushed onto his back and then straddled, he did a good job of acting surprised to find Amu's weight across his waist as she settled herself on him. The pinkette was holding his wrists by his head, though Ikuto knew that he'd easily be able to get out of the hold. However, the blue haired male just stayed where she put him. "What? I'll promise you anything."

Leaning forward, Amu nuzzled her nose against Ikuto's. Who would have thought that a tutoring gig to make her resume look good would help her meet the love of her life? The world was rather strange like that. "Don't ever try to promise me something you can't keep."

Chuckling, Ikuto leaned up to connect their lips in a light kiss before letting his head fall back to the bed. "I've never made a promise like that yet."

Amu couldn't argue with that. She'd found a good man. "Then make sure that I'm the only one to ever get to do this to you. Kiss your lips." She leaned down to make a point of her words by connecting their lips.

Pulling away from the kiss, Amu rolled her hips in a way that she knew made them both a little crazy. "Feel you like this."

Groaning, Ikuto lightly tugged at her hands holding his to the bed. He wanted to wrap his fingers around her hips so that he could help guide her into the perfect rhythm, but he also didn't want to stop whatever it was that Amu was planning to do. "I can promise that."

Smirking now, Amu moved so that she could kiss her lover again. "Good. I want to be the only one see you like this."

As soon as his wrists were released, Ikuto rolled them again so that Amu's body was stretched beneath his. He pushed his hips down into hers as he kissed her hard. "I promise. Now and forever."

Panting now, Amu couldn't help but smile up at the other. "Good. I want to be the one you be a little inappropriate with."

Laughing at that, Ikuto leaned down to seal the deal with a kiss. His life with Amu was going to be a good one.

**~The** **End~**

Morg: Okay. There you go.

Ikuto: You've been holding back on me lately. Always stopping right before the good parts.

Amu: She's just following the rules of the site more.

Morg: Yeah, sort of. Or I've just realized that all my readers are perverted young teens. Still, I write what I write.

Ikuto: Gotta love your readers.

Amu: Don't ever write anything like this again.

Morg: I'll go wherever the inspiration takes me.

Ikuto: Deep.

Amu: You're both stupid.

Morg: So? What do you think? Good ending? Sucky ending? Lay it on me!


End file.
